


A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach had been off social media for a while. He had deleted several of his accounts, thought better of it after several weeks and would reactivate. It became somewhat of a pattern. He never posted, but one night Frankie's phone beeps with a notification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr "your OTP posts a photo from a vacation a while after it happens exposing themselves as a couple." I loved it, and felt like writing, but didn't really have the time, so I know I didn't do it justice. So if anyone would like to use this as a prompt I implore you.

Frankie got the notification as he and Jon-Erik were walking back to the apartment. And he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was from Zach’s instagram account.

He slid his finger over the screen and waited anxiously as instagram loaded. Jon-Erik had stopped as well, but was still talking, not realizing that Frankie was in his own little world at the moment. When the photo finally appeared on the screen, Frankie squealed, startling Jon-Erik and about a dozen other people around them.

“What?” Jon-Erik asked as Frankie smiled from ear to ear, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as tears formed in his eyes. Frankie shoved the phone into Jon-Erik’s face for a second before bringing it back in front of his again. Jon-Erik sighed and walked behind Frankie, realizing that was the only way he’d be able to actually see what was on the screen.

And as soon as he saw it he grabbed Frankie’s shoulders and squeezed him in happiness.

Zach had posted a photo from when Frankie was in Florida for his birthday. They had decided to drive down the coast a bit and just spend some time together. The weather was unseasonably warm for January and they had stopped at a random beach, laughing, talking, exploring. They had both taken photo after photo wanting to savor the moment and remember it forever. At one point Frankie had jumped on Zach’s back wrapping his arms around his neck and Zach turned his head to catch him for a kiss while bringing his phone in front of them. The picture Zach posted was the exact moment after the kiss. Zach was inches away from Frankie with a genuine smile on his face while Frankie gazed into his eyes with nothing but love. 

Their relationship had not be defined for, well, pretty much ever, but Frankie knew that Zach was his and he knew Zach felt the same. He also knew that Zach was facing things that he wished he could protect him from and make go away. So he had told Zach repeatedly that the ball was in his court and he had made it clear that he would follow Zach’s lead when it came to taking their relationship - in whatever form - public.

He knew what everyone would think when they saw the picture. It could be seen as best friends having fun, but the expressions on their faces and in their eyes left nothing to the imagination. Not to mention it was the first thing Zach had posted in weeks and it was clearly not recent. Frankie’s followers knew he was in New York, he had literally just posted a snap of him and Jon-Erik in Times Square and they had just watched him on Style Code Live. 

Frankie squealed again as he texted Zach a simple message: a pink and blue heart with the words “I love you.” It was only a second later that Zach texted back “I love you, too. Always.”


End file.
